


nothing is perfect (except for you)

by winehwan



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, anyway i'm supposed to be sleeping, idk 2woo are cute so i shat this out, youngmin is so fuckin soft i just love him a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winehwan/pseuds/winehwan
Summary: Woong smiles weakly and gently pushes Youngmin's hand away. "I'm fine, hyung. Your hair will prematurely gray if you keep worrying too much."With a fond shake of the head, Youngmin smiles. "Brat," he says before standing up. Youngmin jogs over to the other side of the practice room and grabs a bottle of water, then passes it to Woong. "Take care of yourself, Woongie."





	nothing is perfect (except for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have another fic to update but 2woo were being cute so i had to write about them uwu

Waking up, Woong feels amazing. The sun is bleeding into the room through the crack of their drapes, the birds are singing, and immediately after opening his eyes, a mouth-watering scent wafts through his nose, making his belly grumble. Turning his phone on, his bleary vision rests on the time, reading 07:03. On the other side of the room, Woojin's bed is empty and rustled. Seems like Woojin got up before him.

As he walks to the source of the delicious smell, he's greeted by Donghyun who's currently making ramen for all five of them, Woojin hovering about with the intention of lending a helping hand ("lift the noodles up in the air like this, Donghyunnie, it'll make them chewier").

"Morning, Woongie hyung!" Donghyun cheerfully greets, handsome face lighting up at seeing their adorable hyung waddling sleepily towards them. Youngmin's sitting at the table, face mushed into his palm quite unattractively as he falls asleep. "Morning, Donghyunnie." Woong smiles.

"Hey, Youngmin!" Woong yells into their fragile leader's ear, said leader's chin immediately slipping down as he suddenly wakes up, almost thumping his chin on the table. "Jesus." Youngmin dramatically clutches his chest in shock.

"No, just Woong." Popping a grape into his mouth, he cheerfully plops onto the seat next to Youngmin. He adoringly runs his hands through their leader's hair, then suddenly ruffles it. "I'm older," Youngmin petulantly mumbles, pouting as he scratches the side of his face sleepily.

"Woojinie, can you go tell Daehwi to hurry up? I swear, he's been in that bathroom for ages."

Woojin smirks, then agrees readily, that familiar glint of mischievousness shining in his eyes before he bounds over to the bathroom.

A few clicks of the bathroom's light switch are heard before Daehwi bellows from inside the bathroom, "I swear to god, if that's you, Park Woojin, I'll have your head!"

That's the last thing Woong hears before Woojin speeds back into the kitchen from the bathroom, a disheveled Daehwi quickly stomping in behind him.

"Park Woojin." Daehwi glares at their resident prankster. His face mask, seemingly put on in a rush, peels halfway off his face before Daehwi slaps it back into place, eyes not leaving Woojin.

"You were taking too long, man, had to get you out of there somehow." Which only succeeds in making Daehwi scowl, but Woong can see how the corners of his mouth twitch, giving way to a smile. At knowing that he won this round, Woojin lets out a noise of victory.

"Come on, kids, come eat."

Upon hearing Woong's call, Daehwi and Woojin take a seat, and Donghyun comes just in time with two pots of ramen. They start eating, then Daehwi and Youngmin start bickering and then teasing each other but stop a while after since they both can't keep their mouths empty enough to have an actual conversation. Only when it's gone 7:36 does Youngmin tell them to get ready since they have practice at nine. After Daehwi bumps his shin on a table and Donghyun drops numerous pans while they were cleaning up do they finally make way to the van.

Today, Woong's feeling especially excited for practice. He thinks that they'll all do well and everything will go smoothly. That's why, in the van, he spreads words of encouragement to the other members, making sure to add to their energy and reassure them that they'll all do great.

Since they're a hairsbreadth away from debut, tension constantly runs high in all of their bodies, threatening to snap like an overstretched string. Because of this, he's made it his mission to relax and encourage the members as much as possible before events and practice.

Usually, during their rides and during events, Woojin sticks by Woong's side like a tattoo, and Woong's not completely sure if Woojin intends to do it, but his slightly taller and more muscular build always succeeds in making Woong feel oddly protected.

Well, if he's being honest, a lot of his feelings towards the younger lately have been _odd_.

He's always really liked Woojin, he found the younger funny and easy to be around, not to mention he's a constant mood maker and an all-round great guy. Woong thinks Woojin likes him too, since not even a week after they'd first met, Woojin was already comfortable with draping his arm over Woong's shoulder as they sit on a couch, just the two of them.

Woong didn't think he'd like Woojin quite like this, quite this much though.

Before, when he saw Woojin, he saw hot summer days, hands sticky from juice, too bright smiles accompanied by a too bright sun, sweat rolling down their backs as they play in the dirt. In short, he'd seen Woojin as a best friend.

Now, when he sees Woojin, he sees wistful smiles, tender eyes, spending too long in bed, long talks as it rains outside, stargazing, wine beside the fireplace, hands intertwined in silky hair, hands intertwined in each other—

In short, he now sees Woojin as the universe.

Which, admittedly, is scary. For all he knows, Woojin's probably straight, and if not that then he could be in a secret relationship with one of the former Wanna One members, or he could even be ace.

But it's hard to ignore the fluttering sensation of his stomach as Woojin plays with his fingers, his sturdy chest right underneath Woong's shoulder. The steady _thump, thump, thump_ of Woojin's heartbeat reverberates through every single atom of Woong's body, setting it gently aflame as the warmth spreads through his body like wildfire in a forest.

It's dangerous, Woong thinks, but he selfishly lets himself indulge in it anyway.

During practice, Woojin leads them through their choreography, the familiar beats of their title track running through his veins and making his blood run. His body moves to the music, in sync with the other members, but his steps are messy and he gets some of the movements wrong. He's messing up what should be muscle memory by now.

Woong tells himself it's fine, because it is. He keeps a bright smile on his face and apologises for the mistakes. The members don't seem to mind (they really don't) and Youngmin, being the absolute angel he is, just mushes Woong's cheeks together with a smile and asks him if he's okay.

This doesn't deter Woong, one or two mistakes during practice is fine and normal, that's why they have practice anyway, to iron out whatever they get wrong, but he keeps on making them and he can't seem to be able to focus.

He starts frowning when he realizes his vocals are shaky and notes that his voice breaks during his adlibs. His vocal coach tells him it's totally fine, and she says to let his vocal chords rest. "Overused vocal chords don't work properly and will only make things harder for you. Try and drink some herbal tea, or hum while blowing air through a straw into a water bottle so you can practice in a way that doesn't wear your voice out," is what she tells him to do.

Grateful for the helpful pointers, he smiles charmingly and thanks her. It's alright, he'll do better during dance practice later.

Except he doesn't.

When he messes up the same step for the fourth time, he starts feeling discouraged. It's three o'clock, they've been practicing for six hours already so Youngmin decides to let them take a ten minute break.

Woong immediately leans on the mirror and slides down, shirt sweat soaked as his bangs stick to his forehead. Taking a seat next to him, Youngmin glides his hand from Woong's forehead down to his cheek, then rests it on his neck. He frowns. "You don't have a temperature."

Woong smiles weakly and gently pushes Youngmin's hand away. "I'm fine, hyung. Your hair will prematurely gray if you keep worrying too much."

With a fond shake of the head, Youngmin smiles. "Brat," he says before standing up. Youngmin jogs over to the other side of the practice room and grabs a bottle of water, then passes it to Woong. "Take care of yourself, Woongie."

"I should tell you the same thing!" Woong calls out to Youngmin who's already left and is currently talking to Donghyun.

Youngmin's eyebrows are furrowed and there's a sad twist to his mouth. It looks like he's speaking mutedly, low and concerned. The corners of Donghyun's mouth drop like Youngmin has two invisible strings tied to each end. Whatever Youngmin feels, Donghyun feels.

Woong's eyes trail down Donghyun's arm, follow how it raises to rub comfortingly at Youngmin's shoulder, then he notices how Donghyun starts speaking now. Youngmin nods at whatever Donghyun's telling him, then Woong, with muted surprise, watches how Youngmin pulls Donghyun in for a hug, resting his chin on Donghyun's shoulder.

Woong can only sigh.

Youngmin feels too much. Worries even more. But he loves the most.

The amount of empathy in his body has always surprised Woong, honestly. It's probably the reason why he's such a good leader.

Breaking his train of thought, Daehwi plops down next to him with fake nonchalance. His nimble fingers start working on the knots in Woong's back, making Woong sigh. "Thanks, Hwi."

Daehwi hums, then starts rubbing at his nape instead. "You okay, hyungie?"

That makes Woong smile. _Hyungie_. That's cute. "I'm good. Go check on Youngmin instead," he says, nudging his chin forward toward Youngmin's direction.

Daehwi jokingly grimaces. "When he's done being touchy with Donghyun hyung, maybe." Then he makes a fake gagging sound. "You should tell Woojin you're okay, though. Just to make him feel better."

Daehwi's words automatically make Woong's eyes shoot up to check on Woojin, only to find that the other is already looking at him, a furrow in his brows that Woong just wants to smooth out with his fingers. _Are you okay?_ Woojin mouths, and Woong mouths back, _I am. Don't worry._

Woojin smiles, the furrow disappearing.

 _Good_.

Woong smiles back.

 

 

 

 

"I'll be fine, Daehwi. I was just kind of off today so I want to stay here a little longer. I'll be home before twelve."

Daehwi frowns, placing a hand on his hip disapprovingly. "I'm not going to stop you from practicing but you have to promise me you won't overwork."

"I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep."

" _Hyung_."

"Okay, okay." Woong chuckles, lightly pushing Daehwi to catch up to the other members. "I promise. Now go home."

It's nine o'clock at night. This is the time where they usually go home and call it a day, and usually Woong would go with them. But he was horrible today, so he wants to smooth out some of the dance moves to make sure he doesn't keep making the same mistakes.

"Get lots of sleep, okay?" Woong says to the rest as they near the practice room door. "Alright, hyung. Don't spend too long here."

"Okay."

"Make sure to turn the lights off when you're done."

"Noted."

"And the air conditioner."

"Alright."

"Then make sure to eat when you get home."

"Oh my god, get your ass out of here, Park Woojin. I'll be fine."

Woojin pouts, hand lingering on where it was resting on Woong's shoulder.

"Come on, Wooj. We gotta get home." Youngmin pulls him out the door by the hood of his jacket. "Don't forget me, hyung," Woojin says as he dramatically wipes a tear from the corner of his eye.

The door clicks shut, and Woong's left as alone as he was when he was just a trainee.

He's used to this, training alone. It doesn't bother him. So he starts the music and practices the choreography once, then twice, then many more times after that. Time and time again, he always messes up the same step. Time and time again, he always messes up the same note.

Frustration bubbles under the surface, reaching the boiling point slowly but steadily. He retries the same dance move over and over again, getting more frustrated by the minute. His moves become messier and rushed, almost aggressive. He knows this is how injuries happen, watched how Youngmin sprained his back after a nasty fall a while back.

Three hours in and he feels like tearing his hair out from frustration. His patience is thin, has been for the past hour. He only decides to stop when he almost twists his ankle after landing wrong.

00:23.

He should be home by now. He sighs. The sound bounces through the empty practice room. His shirt is just as caked with sweat as his hair and Woong feels a strong urge to shower. The practice room suddenly feels much too stuffy and much too small, and it feels like his shirt is suffocating him. Not able to take it anymore, he quickly grabs his phone, stuffs it in his bag as he turns the lights and air conditioning off, shutting the practice room door behind him. Only when he's out does he feel like he can take a lungful of fresh air again.

When he's downstairs, he meets their driver. Thank god he's still on duty.

"I'm so sorry, but could you take me home, please?" he asks politely, and the man serves him a bright smile in response. "Sure, kid. Was thinking you were gonna finish practice around this time, so I decided to hang around and see if you needed a ride. Can't imagine what those poor legs of yours have gone through today."

"Thank you, hyung." Woong bows, truly thankful that their driver was so thoughtful of him. He feels like crying.

Seemingly taking note of the state Woong's in, the man's eyebrows lightly knit together in concern, but he just pats Woong's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, no problem, kid."

 

 

 

 

Unlocking the door to their dorm, Woong kicks his shoes off and arranges them by the door. The dorm is dark, no lights are on. Woong supposes the members are asleep. He's not surprised, none of them have any schedules tomorrow so it's understandable that they would try to catch up on as much sleep as they can.

Careful not to make too much noise, he cracks his and Woojin's room door open, making sure only a little bit of light makes its way into their room. He sets his bag by the foot of his bed and grabs some clothes from their closet.

On a normal day, he can just barely tell which pieces of clothing are his and Woojin's, but he's too tired to differentiate between their clothes so he just wears whatever he can get.

Jumping in the shower, he quickly washes up and gets himself sorted, wanting to eat and climb into bed as soon as possible. The toothpaste is almost out so he has to squeeze the life out of it before he can brush his teeth.

He hastily puts on some baggy shorts and a fresh pair of socks since his feet get too cold without them. The hoodie he throws on is slightly too big on him and it doesn't look like something he would typically wear. It's Woojin's, but he's sure the younger doesn't mind anyway.

Drying out his hair with a towel, he opens up a cabinet and pulls out the first thing he sees. Cereal. He sighs. It's quick and easy, so he'll make do. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, he hastily pours some cereal into his bowl, then pours in the milk.

Breakfast food at one in the morning. Woong almost snorts to himself. _That's sad._

He seats himself by the dining table and starts to eat.

It's so lonely. Not to mention kind of creepy. He wishes he could just wake Woojin up and ask him to eat with him, but that would be too selfish.

Halfway through his cereal, he shovels another spoonful of cereal into his mouth but he must've been blanking out since the edge of his hand hits his bowl and sends it toppling over onto the floor, milk and cereal getting everywhere.

Pushing down the knot forming in his throat, he stands up to get a towel and clean it up, but he reaches his breaking point when the milk reaches the edge of the table and starts dripping onto one of his socks. Before he knows it, his vision is blurring and a steady stream of hot tears is running down his cheeks.

And ugly, embarrassing sob wracks his small body and he forgets about the milk and the cereal and the bowl on the floor. He just crouches down and starts sobbing into his hands.

"Woongie hyung?"

Woong sniffles upon hearing the all too familiar timbre of the sleep ridden voice that calls out to him. Discreetly, he rubs his eyes on the sleeve of the hoodie and raises his head.

Before he can speak and tell him to go back to bed, a pair of muscular arms scoop him up into the nicest hug he's had in a while. His cheek rests on a sturdy chest and his nose picks up on a scent that he knows all too well. Woojin.

Woojin has them sit on the kitchen floor, thankfully not on the wet parts. They're both on their knees, but Woong's legs are spread a bit to accommodate Woojin's. Woong thinks it's nice how Woojin's cheek is pressed up against the top of his head.

"Please go back to bed, Woojinie... I'm okay, I'll be okay."

The arms around him tighten just the slightest bit, making his shoulders droop from the warmth of the embrace. All the tension in his body dissipates. Despite Woong's objections, he actually wants to be held like this for a lot longer than he's willing to admit.

"No, you're not. Stop saying you are. What's wrong?" Fingers card into his hair, playing with the brown strands through his fingertips. Woong knows Woojin asked him a question but he's too tired and too blissed out to come up with an answer.

"Hyung, go to bed. I'll be there in a second, just let me clean this up first."

"N-no, Woojinie, no. Let me clean this, I'm the one who made this mess, please—" he starts pulling away and with every word he says, the lump in his throat comes back and he's choking on his tears again.

Woojin shushes him, thumbing his tears away with gentle hands and tender eyes. "It's okay, Woongie, it's okay. Just head to bed, alright? It's okay, everything's okay. I'll be there in five minutes, Woongie, I promise."

Woong doesn't want to leave Woojin, in all honesty. He's completely content with falling asleep right here, right now, but the lack of honorifics used is enough to make Woong weak in the knees and finally surrender to whatever Woojin wants him to do.

Laying in bed, he can't help but think about how much of an idiot he is. One, eating cereal at one in the morning can't be a good idea. Two, he managed to drop it even though nothing was bothering him. And three, in the process of having a mental breakdown, he woke up another member from their well deserved sleep.

He mutedly notes how the outside lights switch off, mutedly notes how Woojin shuts their door, mutedly notes how, instead of climbing into his own bed, Woojin climbs into Woong's. He's completely aware of how Woojin's arms circle around him once again, though. Warm and nice.

The cotton in his mind clears bit by bit. Just having someone there with him is enough to make him feel better.

"You're amazing, you know."

Woong doesn't say anything. Partly because he doesn't know how to answer.

"Whatever you think about how you did today, you're wrong. Absolutely wrong. I know how you work, Woongie, and I just want to tell you that even if you made a few mistakes here and there during practice, that doesn't make you any less of a talented and beautiful person.

"We all have our off days. Daehwi even had an off _week_  once. But it's okay, we all know and we all understand because we're on the same side as you are. We're not going to blame you for not doing the best because nobody can be the best every single time." Woojin's arm squeezes at Woong's waist comfortingly, then starts drawing circles into it. "But you're amazing and you're so, so wonderful. Never forget that, Woongie."

Woong sniffs. The back of his eyes burn, tears threatening to burst out of his eyes again. He hides his face in Woojin's chest, inhales, slowly curling his arms around Woojin's figure.

"If that's the case, then you're all I am and so much more, Park Woojin."

Then his eyes shut. He falls asleep before he can hear Woojin say, "can't imagine how great I am, then."

 

 

 

 

Woong stirs, eyes cracking open. His arm tries to lift so he can rub at his face but something keeps it down. Woong fully wakes at that, but calms once he realises it's just Woojin's arm.

Yeah, this is nice. It's warm and comfy, and he feels so calm. Protected, almost. His blurry vision clears up a bit and he lets out a big yawn, but once his eyes focus on something, he jerks back so aggressively that his head hits the wall behind him.

He was _this_  close to bumping foreheads with Woojin.

At Woong's excessive stirring, the cause of all his current distresses wakes up, eyes opening sleepily. "Hey. Feeling better?"

Woong's maybe just a tad bit endeared and a lot in love at the fact that even a barely woken up Woojin can still be so thoughtful. To ease Woojin's worries, Woong smiles, then pats the hand on Woong's stomach. "I'm good. Genuinely."

He obviously doesn't miss the way Woojin's eyes flicker back and forth from his eyes to a spot just below his nose. Woong's breath hitches, hopefully not noticeably.

He doesn't miss the way Woojin's eyes lock on to their target. He doesn't miss the way Woojin starts leaning in a bit, causing him to lean in too. Just a little more, just a tiny bit more and Woong can just—

But Woojin starts talking instead.

"I, uh, I have to help Donghyun with breakfast." Then he's pulling away from Woong. He immediately misses the warmth, immediately misses the way Woojin's arms curled around him, immediately just misses... _Woojin_.

"Please don't go," is what he wants to say. "No, yeah, of course," is what he says instead. A bittersweet smile tugs at the corners of Woong's lips and Woojin seems to notice.

He lingers at the door for a moment, eyes flickering around the room as he creates a rather awkward silence. "Get some rest, Woongie."

Woong nods, smiles. After the door shuts, frowns.

_I almost kissed Park Woojin._

 

 

 

 

It's apparent after their _almost kiss_  how Woojin avoids him. Which is just awesome. Exactly what Woong needs; space. Not.

He curses himself for letting things get out of hand and jeopardising the precious friendship that they built. Woojin felt comfortable with him and he went and tried to kiss the guy. _Idiot_.

So, yeah, as a natural reaction, he berates himself at first. Goes through all the scenarios that could've gone down (anything but what _actually_  went down) if he had just kept his feelings in check.

But then he starts looking at it a different way.

He's not brainless, so when he thinks about it some more, obviously Woojin leaned in first. And yeah, Woojin may or may not had just woken up at the time but Woong's _certain_  that sort of thing doesn't push you to try and kiss your bestfriend. Not that he thinks anyway.

So he believes that he's not fully at fault. Which just encourages him to dig deeper.

It's clear that Woojin has been trying to get away from him lately, if the way he avoids Woong's gaze and how he tries his best to stay away from any sort of physical contact is anything to go by.

Many factors other than already stated above solidify Woong's suspicions, but he'll name just one. One time after they had already debuted, they were practicing the choreography for their title track since the next day they would be performing. One of the dance moves in the choreography requires Woojin and Woong to be quite close to each other, and at the time, Woong, wanting to find out why the other was acting so weirdly and wouldn't just _talk_ to him about it, had tried to measure Woojin's reaction during that particular move. To no surprise, Woojin just avoided his gaze and kept his expression apathetic.

They still talk, still joke around to some extent, thankfully. Woojin pulls away whenever Woong tries to initiate something, but Woong will take what he can get.

At first, he just lets it happen. Goes with the flow. But at one point, Woong gets too sick of it and starts missing Woojin too much, so he decides to ask the other members.

After their successful debut, Youngmin, as their leader, had been vulnerable and sensitive, and coincidentally (or not), Donghyun had been there. And they may or may not have gotten together.

It makes Woong's job somewhat easier; he can ask them both at once now. Recently, they've been stuck to each other and can't spend a minute without holding each other's hands. Woong even caught Youngmin sneaking into Donghyun's room once.

Which is why he finds himself in this predicament; sitting across his leader and beloved friend half on top of his other beloved friend. Woong keeps the sigh that he so badly wants to release and asks them, "doesn't it seem like Woojin's been avoiding me lately?"

Donghyun's fingers stop moving where they're toying with Youngmin's soft curls at the question, but they snap back into motion not even a second later. "Actually, yeah. Did you do something to him?"

Woong giggles a little. He's actually both a little glad and regretful that he didn't. "No, no. It was just something I noticed."

Youngmin, finally deciding to be functional, speaks up. "No pressure, really, but you should straighten things out with him. We've just debuted and we can't afford to be problematic already. Do me a favor and talk to him later?"

Woong hums, finger on his chin. He gets up and grabs the remote, switching the channel on television to Youngmin's least favorite, forcing him away from where his back was resting against Donghyun's chest. Youngmin whines sleepily.

"Sure, hyungie. Will do," he says with a cheeky smile, then he runs away before Youngmin can kick his ass.

When he asks Daehwi about it, they're both sitting in the kitchen, sharing a tub of yogurt that they placed in the middle of the dining table. It's late at night and they both couldn't sleep so Daehwi decided to put on a face mask and eat some yogurt with their cutest hyung.

"Hey, Hwi, don't you think Woojinie's been avoiding me?"

Daehwi's eyes widen and he swallows roughly, hand lifting to point and accusing spoon at Woong. "Yes! Exactly! What did you do?" Then his eyes squint.

"Calm down, Daehwi. I did nothing. Nothing he didn't approve of, anyway," Woong says, the last sentence muttered and muffled by the spoon of yogurt that he shoves in his mouth.

All Daehwi does is raise a suspicious eyebrow.

He waits for the moment. The perfect moment to confront Woojin about it, because as much as he hates admitting it, Youngmin's right. They can't have a hissy fit just after debut. It's bad for the group's dynamic and could be bad publicity. Woong tells himself this is the only reason he's doing it, the only reason why he wants to get to the bottom of this. Definitely.

The moment comes when they're getting ready for bed one night, fully showered and clean. Woojin's unfolding his sheets by the foot of his bed, and Woong's just idly sitting on his own bed, twiddling his thumbs. For some reason unknown to Woong, Woojin sighs.

"Woojin." Woong calls once and he notices how Woojin stiffens, but is otherwise met with no response.

"Woojinie, talk to me. _Please_."

It seems that that's able to get Woojin's attention. It's the first time in such a long time that Woojin actually looks at Woong. He doesn't want to admit it, but it makes a shiver roll down his spine.

"Please, please, Woojinie. Why are you avoiding me?"

Woojin runs a frustrated hand through his hair, letting out an aggressive sigh. "Why do you think, Woong? We almost kissed. That's not supposed to happen! We're band mates."

"But you like me."

"Wh—"

"You do." Woong stands up from his bed, striding over to Woojin and looking up at him. There's a newfound determination in Woong's eyes. "You like me. But you're scared. Am I right?"

There's no response for a while, but Woong runs his thumb along Woojin's jaw, strokes his knuckles, and that makes Woojin nod stiffly. "That's okay. That's completely okay. I'll be here, always. I'm not going to rush you into anything, nothing even has to happen, if you really don't want anything to. But just know that I love you. A lot. Okay? Is that okay?"

Woojin nods again. This time, he's looking at Woong though, and not just looking, but he's _really_  looking at Woong, like he's trying to look into the contents of Woong's heart and soul and everything in between.

"Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

Woong doesn't mean for it to happen, but he lets out a small involuntary whine. "I really wouldn't." Breathless. That's what Woong is.

Woojin leans in, slowly. There's hesitance to his movements but mostly it's just knowing that he can take all the time he wants with this. He doesn't want to rush, doesn't want this to be a heated, spur of the moment thing. He just wants Woong.

And finally, _finally_  their lips touch. It's warm and it's soft and fuzzy and it's everything Woong's ever wanted and more. Woojin pushes himself against Woong a little harder, urgency bleeding into his actions.

It makes Woong feel giddy and _so happy_ , he can't help but giggle into the kiss. Woojin makes a little wounded noise in the back of his throat. "You're so damn _cute_ ," Woojin breaks the kiss to say, but connects his lips with Woong's again.

Woojin pushes on his tummy a little, making him stumble a bit only for the back of his knees to hit the edge of the bed. They tumble backwards as Woong hits the bed, Woojin on top of him.

It's not perfect, they don't fit like two puzzle pieces or whatnot. They just fit like Woojin and Woong. And Woong likes that more than any flowery metaphore.

Woong's left hand tangles in Woojin's hair the same second Woojin laces his hand with Woong's other hand, raising it above Woong's head.

He breaks their kiss and for a bit they just breathe the same air, hearts pounding in unison. "You're a dream," Woojin sighs, pecking Woong's cheeks, forehead, eyelids, anywhere he can reach.

Woong's blushing, red spreading from his cheeks to his neck then down his shirt. Blissed out. He's a sight for sore eyes, the way he tries to catch his breath, eyes shiny, skin glowing under the moonlight.  _He looks perfect like this,_  Woojin thinks.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Woong sighs out, finger running across Woojin's stomach, then up to his cheek and across his jaw.

Woojin grips Woong's right hand, the hand that was stroking him lovingly, and raises that one above his head too. "Shut up and let me love you."

That makes Woong smile, laughing. He hooks a leg over Woojin's waist, pulling him in, making good use of the limbs that he can move.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think!!! comments and kudos are always appreciated and i swear i'm nice so don't be shy!! :D


End file.
